I and Q
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day fifteen: Dear Journal... Sue has written about Quinn over time.


_Three... Two (!!)... ONE (yay!) week Glee hiatus, the horrors! To try and make it go by faster, I decided to do this project. I'll put up one new ficlet every day (I hope...) up to the day Glee returns! So be on the lookout! :)_

* * *

**"I and Q"  
Sue (re: Quinn)**

Dear Journal. And so a new year commences. With a new year comes a new crop of hopefuls, delusionals, and just plain crazies… Yes, Journal, Cheerio tryouts. I can feel it, this will be the year the world will discover the genius that I bring to the struggling field that is coaching cheerleaders. I promise what I promise with every endeavour I take: sweat, blood, and tears. But when I hoist up another towering trophy over my firm and youthful shoulders, they will all say: "Well done, Sylvester!"

'But what about the others? What about their glory?' you say. Oh, Journal, don't you see? Who is there to oppose my reign? Ken Tanaka and his Neanderthals? Sandy Ryerson and (is there such a thing as too many air quotes) his "singers?" The Jazz Ensemble? Victory is not a hope, it's an inevitability. I've made that very clear.

And if you do not yet believe me, allow me to tell you about my new secret weapon: a new recruit by the name of Quinn Fabray. Not often will I go so far as to bestow such confidence, of course. But what kind of leader would I be if I did not share in the wealth of my knowledge? Would you believe, Journal, I see in one of these girls some spark of myself?

Time will tell, but I look upon this year filled to the brim with optimism. I sit here, mighty and always resilient in the face of adversity. Let them bring on their critics, naysayers that they are. Have I not earned the confidence I own? Yes, I have, and trust me, Journal, I will fight to the bitter death anyone who will challenge my efforts and accomplishments.

Now I must go; time to see how much work my new Cheerios will need to be worked.

[…]

Dear Journal. I can feel it now; the hostile takeover orchestrated by that frightful-haired tyrant Will Schuester shall crumble. I have constructed my very own Trojan Horse in red and white and ponytails. The ringleader in this campaign for my returned glory, none other than Quinn Fabray.

I will tell you, Journal, I have stood by my belief that she stands as a bright contender to carry on my legacy. Years from now, they will remember the name of Sue Sylvester. In order to achieve that, it is imperative to recognize the power of nurturing like-minded younger generations.

It is of the utmost importance that this band of usurpers be taken down from the stage of delusion they've been made to stand on by Schuester. What kind of educator would I be if I didn't teach them the err of their ways? It is not only my duty to repair the damage Curly Schue is doing to my girls, I must also show mercy. If they have aligned themselves with Failure, should I not steer them away from it?

And so now comes the opportunity to do just that, with the assistance of Captain Q. Though her initiative is partly clouded with affection for young Lurch the quarterback, her allegiance to this team will carry the torch that will set the flame and bring this club down in a blaze.

How shall I celebrate this triumphant take down, Journal? What reward will I have earned myself, so witty and charming? Why, all the gold. And at last, all will know: If you challenge me, I will make it my prerogative to use all necessary measures to make your inevitable downfall as quick and swift as it must be. I have not gained my place in this pantheon by taking this thing lying down, not once.

[…]

Dear Journal, I am appalled. Now I'm not saying any man or woman can't get his or her jollies in whatever way he or she sees fit, but I should not be forced to be privy to it. I'm a woman, I have my needs. I could shock you, Journal. I could make your binding curl. But I leave these things at home.

These kids today, honestly. Some of these days I wonder… 'How have they not managed to spontaneously combust from sheer frustration?' But again: leave it at home. I shouldn't have to be psychologically scarred by the indiscretions and the twisted fantasies of these hormone tanks.

It is true, Journal, I do find the opportunity to catch them in some wrongdoing exhilarating. It has been an ambition of mine to perform a citizen's arrest, shake the mayor's hand. So far, the closest I've gotten to the law has been locker searches.

And behold, Journal, I have made a find, one so deliciously disturbing and yet not beyond the limit of what I've grown to expect from this student body.

Granny Panties, in the locker of one who is not and has no capacity (unless aided by Frankenstein-style surgery) to be a granny… I had to make the bust on that one myself. I do love a good interrogation. I-

.

Alright, Journal, I am going to be truthful with you, as always. This was by no means the outcome I had expected from my encounter with Granny Panty boy. I thought he would be the one left gobsmacked. But instead, that has been my fate and not his.

Quinn Fabray, my eyes and ears in Glee Club had been keeping one thing secret from me, no small matter at all… Pregnant. I would not have believed it, but contemplating it now, I could not understand how I hadn't seen it before. You've long known my thoughts concerning young Miss Fabray, Journal. And for that reason, you could imagine what is going through my mind now.

Can you? Do you see why I am hurt, Journal? Of course not… you're nothing but pages and a cover I so choose to personify. Still, as this has been my choice, I will tell you.

I let myself do something I never should have done: I let myself get attached. Not like some moping bleeding heart teacher and star pupil. No, I made her a go-to, someone to rely on, so few as they are in those around me. Surely I would think this gesture would extend both ways. I would think I would not have to discover this piece of information the way I did.

So it may seem to you I've allowed her secret to be released out of spite. That is in no way the reason, I assure you. No, rather, it was to do something she would not do herself. Now it would be out, and she could deal with it. My methods may surprise you, Journal, but I believe wholly in the end it will be proven to have helped. I suppose I owe her enough to warn her.

I know this is not the Sue Sylvester you are familiar with, Journal. I have always brought you victory, determination… Now I've shown you to unchartered territory in these pages. But let me assure you, it is not something you need to get accustomed to. Your old Sue will be back to regale you with her striving tales before long. She will, because that is what she does. She is nurtured with strength, and she shares it with those she chooses.

THE END


End file.
